InnerSakura
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: AUish Where, exactly, did InnerSakura come from? Naruto's not the only one with a demon inside of him. COMPLETE


"Quickly now!"

"Don't let it get away!"

"My children! Where are my children?!"

"That monster will get what's coming to it tonight!"

She crackled, fleeing from a village of firelight and anger on broomstick. Oh, these pathetic mortals, thinking they could bring _her_ down with mere fire and pitchforks – not even a single shinobi in sight!

Veering into the sky, her crackle following, she vanished into the night.

As the sun's first light touched the earth, she stepped off her broom with a contented sigh and onto her dilapidated porch. Sending a verity of cats off with step she took, she stepped inside her house and looked about it.

Rotted wooden paneling lined what remained of her walls, cracked magic mirrors covering the worst holes. In the fire place, where the only thing that kept the blackened wood from burning away completely was the only house-keeping magic she bothered with, a violet flame warmed a large black cauldron where a orange-y color brew was boiling, a wooden ladle handle sticking out of it. Crowded around her fireplace was a moldy, most moth-eaten loveseat that at one point had been covered in red velvet.

"This place is older than I am," the old hag muttered, leaning on her broom like a cane and making her way to the cauldron.

Peering into the boiling concoction, she gave it a single, clockwise stir, breathing a single word over it, and the surface became a glossy, reflective black.

Peering at her reflection, she gingerly caressed one wrinkled cheek and gave an overly-dramatic sigh.

"Such beauty," she moaned to herself, "weathered away by the _awful_ sands of time. If only there was such a way for me to go back to my youthful days…" She grinned suddenly and crackled loudly. "And there is!" Hobbling over to one of the magic mirrors, she placed a gnarled hand upon its dusty surface and reached into it, pulling out a vial and two small, cloth bags, one red and one black. Shuffling back to the cauldron, she shifted the red bag and vial to one hand and dumped the powdery contents of the black bag into the cauldron. Snatching the ladle, she stirred the concoction thrice counter-clockwise and twice clockwise, muttering an incantation over it.

At the final swirl, the brew glowed blue for a brief moment before dulling to a nasty looking shade of gray. Scooping a ladleful of the potion, she poured it into the vial and placed it in the red bag.

Crackling, she hobbled to the door and took flight once more.

In the sunlit park, a small, pink-haired child of five played happily in the sandbox, not caring that she was the only one as of yet to arrive. Looking for her toys with soft aqua eyes, she noticed a young woman with waist-length blonde hair and soft emerald eyes standing next to one of the oldest trees in the park, a broom in one hand. Smiling, the little girl waved to the woman.

The woman smiled and waved back, glancing around quickly, before walking over to the child and crouching so she was around eye-to-eye with her.

"Hello, there, little one," she said happily.

"'Ewwo."

She looked at sandbox and at the messy blobs in it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm makin' a kin'om." She pointed at the largest sand mound with a trench dug around it. "Tha's da cas'le wit da mowt awoun' it. Is where evwyone goes an' sees da kin' an' quween and likes 'em."

The woman cooed softly. "That's so cute." Reaching into a red bag at her waist she pulled out a cookie and, for a flash of a moment, it glowed violet. "Here you go, sweetie."

With a happy coo, the child took the cookie, ate it and smiled up at her. "Tank woo."

Reaching out, the woman patted her on the top of her head and stood. "Good bye, little one."

"Bye, wady!"

Stepping out of sight of the child, the old hag dropped the illusion magic and smirked. Now, all she had to do was wait for tonight.

As the sun set upon Konohagakure Village, the pink-haired child moaned softly, alerting her mother. Gently, the woman placed a soft hand on her forehead and frowned.

"My poor Sakura-blossom, you're warm. You must've caught something this morning." Picking her up, she looked into her eyes. "Let's get to sleep and hope that nasty bug will leave before it gets worse."

When she was all tucked up in her bed, with a story and a lullaby to draw her into sleep, a plume of violet fire erupted in the middle of her room. Stepping out of the flame, the old hag smirked down at the child. Holding out one hand, she began to breathe an incantation, each word causing her body to, more and more, become a soft violet mist. With the final word, her body collapsed into the vapor, settling over the child, allowing her to breath it in.

The next morning, as the sun rose bright and early, little Sakura yawned and sat up in bed, completely unaware of the second presence in her mind until it spoke to her.

"Sakura…"

Blinking, she looked around as saw a ghostly image of herself sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Hi!" she chirped happily. "Who are you?"

"I'm… Inner-Sakura. I'm gonna be your friend from now on."

She smiled brightly at that.

"Otay, then. Le's go pway outside!"

As Sakura turned to leave, the ghostly image of herself made a face.

_~I don't know how I'll be able to put up with this,~ _the old hag spoke to herself. _~But it is the price for youth and beauty.~_ Jumping off the bed, she placed a finger to her chin thoughtfully. _~Lessee, here… If I did a soul-transfer spell that would mean that all my magic should return in…~_ She did a few mental calculations.

_~Eight years?!~_

Snarling, she stomped her foot and cried out. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to sooth herself, by repeating that it was all for "the price of youth and beauty" mentally until she deemed herself clam.

_~Now. Eight years shouldn't be so bad.~_ She smirked. _~And think of all the havoc I can wreak when I come of age again. Prepare yourself world, for in eight years, Templa the Violet Witch will return…~_

*looks at Nine* I have a theory that all you muses live in my bathroom - because that's where all my ideas come from

Nine: In accordance with MAA, I'm not allowed to say anything about out personal lives.

Angel: MAA?

Nine: Muses Against Angel.

Angel: *sticks tongue out at her* Anyway, There most likely will be a sequel to this as soon as I can get my other Naruto fic updated and written and posted and, yeah. So *looks at Nine* any questions we think we can answer?

Nine: What about

Q – Where'd you get the name Templa?

A – Angel: It should be Elvish for 'magic' – I'm not sure if I spelt it right and I'm too lazy to check it.

Nine: and that's all I can think of.

Angel: Ok, then. I don't own Naruto and till next time.


End file.
